당신은 예뻐요 You're Beautiful
by MissRobinDGrayson
Summary: The sun goes down The stars come out And all that counts Is here and now. My universe will never be the same, I'm glad you came.  Glad you came; The Wanted.  DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song.   Ji HooXOC! Hope you like it!


This is not an official story yet... It just kinda depends on what people say about it. If you like it then I will continue. If not... Oh, well. :D

This is kinda in the middle of the series... I just started watching it again sooo... yeah forgive my mistakes. THANKS! :DDD

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Boys Over Flowers. Even though that would be pretty nice...

* * *

><p>I walked in and saw the colors dancing on the wall and hitting every moving object. The bass shook my frame in a passionate way, but also in rough in fashion. My dress was tight and fit my body in a flattering way. I wore ballet flats and I had a small clutch with my phone and dorm keys inside.<p>

I am in Korea and I will be attending a new high school as a Junior. I got accepted because my mom sent in a form after I got a perfect score on an entrance exam, which was a massive fake. Education had been a big part in my life, even though I do have a social life my mom always says School is the first thing that should be on my mind. It was, she beat it into me.

Anyway, the was a test to see if I had enough education to take college courses before my Senior year. I passed the real exam and now I will be attending Shinhwa High on Monday. But before I go I wanted to experience a club in Korea. I have been in clubs in America... This is the part where people give me scolding look before lecturing me about under aged clubbing. Me being me I would ignore them and continue with my life. I don't let someone thinking they know me push me around and mold my life.

As I walked into the large room there were people on lofts, the bar and of course the main dance floor. I can speak Korean, but I am still learning. The music was playing in Korean and had a heavy bass. A normal person would think it would hurt, but it left like I was feeling a heart beat. Irregular and important.

The song was Ring Ding Dong by SHINee, something about Korean Pop music was just better in someways compared to American Pop music. Bass? Rhythm? I dunno. But it was just better. The people here looked like they could be in high school or at the very oldest, freshmen in college. They were dancing and lounging, the dancing was less provocative but nonetheless provocative. The people lounging were mostly guys with 3 or 4 girls laying on them. Disgusting.

I passed a group of boys by the bar. They looked too young to drink though. Two of them were sitting on stools and pointing a some girls, they smiled in a smug way that made glare slightly. Another was in an ebony jacket and had his hair curled in a peculiar way, it looked too unnatural. But in some weird way it worked on him. And then there was a beautiful one. He had the most perfect face I have ever seen, it was framed by smooth Carmel colored hair. He was calm and serene, completely undisturbed by the noise and people. He was also in a white suit, and his hands were in his pockets.

Suddenly his eyes shot towards me. I stepped back slightly, and saw his friends were looking at me. They nudged him and were teasing him.

I heard a familiar song come on... Glad You Came. Perfect.

I walked towards the guys and placed my hand on my hips as I arrived. I looked at them before grabbing the guy's hand and walking towards the dance floor. He followed me and stumbled a bit. I smiled as the song's beat started to get rapidly faster. We to the middle of the dance floor and I stopped. I turned to face him and held his hands and began moving to beat. He cracked him mask and grinned slightly. Only slightly though. He got the hang of dancing and put his hands on my hips and danced with me. The music slowed and I placed my hands around his neck. I looked at his face. Was looking to my eyes it made me feel opened up inside. Like he was pulling at something in me.

As the music came to a stop, and I snapped out of it. I pulled myself away as there was a sudden sound of clicks. I turned and saw his friends laughing at me. I looked back at the guy I had danced with.

"Some friends." I walked away without another word.

As I walked home I realized I forgot my bag with my phone and keys inside. I grunted as I walked into the building I was staying in. I walked to the front desk and waited for the lady who gave me the room. She was kinda high wired and hyper. But nonetheless nice and considerate. She walked up to me and smiled.

"Soooo...?" She asked. I looked at her smiling and held back laughter.

"I danced with this guy..." I started my confession.

* * *

><p>Did you like it...? If you did COOL BEANS MAN! If not then I'm sorry I couldn't meet your criteria. If you have questions ASK! You don't have to review... really. You don't have to. :D THANKS FOR READING! P.S. She doesn't have a name yet so name ideas would be spectacular! :DDDDDD<p> 


End file.
